


A Beltane Bond

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Not Epilogue Compliant, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is three years after the end of the war and Harry is a little worried about his coming bonding with Severus and Draco. Severus and Draco take pains to help settle those nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beltane Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/gifts).



> This was written for HDS Beltane 2015

Harry smiled as two of his Crups raced ahead of him, running between two of the animal enclosures. They yipped and growled at each other, but it was all in fun and the sight warmed him much more than the small amount of sunlight filtering through the clouds. Bordered on one side by a dense forest that was protected by anti-Apparition charms, the property he had purchased after the end of the war had once been used as a Muggle zoo. It suited Harry’s needs perfectly: he had gotten all the necessary licenses and permissions to turn the land into a refuge for sick and injured magical animals. The application of Muggle-repelling charms over the property itself – because he really couldn’t risk having Muggles stumbling on even the most normal-looking of his animals – and the necessary environmental charms on the enclosures as he received each new species had been just the start. He had started breeding rare animals with the Ministry’s approval after they realised that his was one of the very few places safe enough to try to save some of their more endangered species. There were now twenty different types of animals that he cared for, each with their own habitat. All of the hard work he had put in had been worth it as well, considering he was now a lot of people’s first choice when they needed someone to help with an injured wild animal.

The two Crups running around him were the perfect example: they had been brought to him just the previous week after they had been found abandoned by the roadside in Hogsmeade. The woman who had found them in the gutter in front of the Hog’s Head had told him that the Ministry had actually recommended him above anyone else. It was small things like that that made the early mornings worth it.

Of course, the other advantage to having purchased this property in particular was that he had access to almost unlimited rare potions supplies. Or, rather, Severus and Draco did. They had been an anchor of sorts for Harry during the chaos that had followed his defeat of Voldemort. Harry had visited Severus in the hospital as he recovered and, against all the odds, they had developed a reluctant friendship. Harry had never expected to feel a connection to his foul-tempered Potions Master – or his old school rival, for that matter – but it turned out that the three of them were kind of a perfect fit. Theirs was not a conventional relationship but, he figured, when had things ever been ‘normal’ for him? This refuge and this relationship had been exactly what he had needed after all the confusion after the war and the two of them balanced him out perfectly. Where Harry was impetuous, Severus was sensible; where Harry was unintentionally blunt, Draco was diplomatic: it was infuriating at times, but it was what he needed. _They_ were what he needed. He smiled when Angus – the youngest of his Crups – limped up to him, dragging him out of his thoughts.

Angus and his sister Annella were both underweight and Angus would never walk without a limp, but they were doing quite well. Angus had even adopted Harry as his own in the short amount of time they had spent together, which Harry always took as a good sign. It meant that when it came time for him to be re-homed, there would be no problems with having to teach him how to be nice to humans. Bending down, he scooped the small Crup up in his arms, grinning as he struggled.

“Alright, Gus? I need you to stay out here and watch over your sister for a few minutes for me. Can you do that?”

Harry smiled when Angus yipped at him, wagging his forked tail so fast it became a blur. Taking that as a yes, Harry placed him back on the ground and turned his attention to the enclosure closest to him. It stood completely silent, its occupants flying in large circles. Their vivid plumage was what had attracted Harry to the Fwoopers, though he did wish that it was possible for him to give them free reign in an aviary with other birds instead of keeping them in a Silenced enclosure of their own. The reason was simple: the cry of the Fwooper bird slowly sent the listener mad, so they were regulated closely by the Ministry, like many of Harry’s other animals. This particular flock of Fwooper weren’t injured in any way, but they needed somewhere to stay after the Muggles had decided to make a new set of condos right where the Fwoopers were nesting. Being unable to risk having a full community of Muggles sent mad by the Fwooper’s song, the Ministry had contacted Harry, who had been more than willing to take on a new species.

Smiling as he reached the door to the Fwooper cage, Harry cast an _Inauritus_ spell, rendering himself temporarily deaf, and entered the enclosure. Brightly coloured birds swooped all around him, their feathers shining in the dull sunlight. Of course, one of the bonuses of being asked to care for perfectly healthy animals was that he had been given a special license to breed them. He had spent the past year trying to combine their natural colours of yellow, pink, orange and lime green. If he succeeded, then he would be the first in the world to successfully breed a new colour of Fwooper and the idea was quite exciting to him. Severus, of course, thought him a fool, but Harry found he simply couldn’t care. While he valued Severus’ opinion on many things, his animals were his and his alone. Shaking his head as he realised that he had drifted off into his thoughts again, he refocussed on the birds surrounding him.

There were twelve brightly coloured birds in this enclosure: a lime green breeding pair, a family of four yellow, and three each of the pink and orange. Harry had spent many long months providing them with everything they needed to settle down and begin to reproduce, but he had had no luck in getting anything out of them other than brightly coloured discarded feathers, which Draco turned into quills. They were a novelty that children loved to write with and Harry used them to trade with some of the local wizarding families near them. He smiled when one of the pinks – they were too similar to give them separate names – flew down to perch in front of him, bobbing its head towards the food bowl to his right. Harry nodded, indicating that he was just about to fill the bowls and he could have sworn that if it was possible for a bird to give him an impatient look, then this one would have been doing just that. After filling everything and checking that there had been no inadvertent injuries overnight, he stood for a few seconds in the middle of the cage, simply watching the beautiful colours swooping around him.

He found the silence and the colours quite relaxing, which was a nice change from the chaos the house had been for the past few weeks. The three of them had been preparing for their bonding ceremony, which could only be performed at midnight on Beltane. Harry’s holly wand and Draco’s hawthorn would be used to light the two Beltane fires they would pass between, as they had the closest connection to the ancient Beltane ritual they were going to be performing. There was so much to do before they could perform the ceremony that night, but Harry was determined that he wouldn’t allow everything to overwhelm him. The excitement and nerves had been building up in him for a while now and now that the day had finally come, it seemed like it was all going to be too much. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the calm to spread through his entire body before turning and making his way slowly out of the enclosure. He let out a surprised noise the second he had cancelled the _Inauritus_ when he found himself pinned up against the enclosure, his hands held above his head in a strong grip.

“Harry,” Severus murmured in his ear, sending a shiver up Harry’s spine. “I was under the impression that we had agreed that you would sleep in this morning.”

Harry could only huff out a breath in response as his heart began to race. This was, of course, a much faster way of dealing with his anxiety, but he hadn’t thought either Severus or Draco would be up this early. Relaxing into the touch, Harry sighed in pleasure when Severus bent so he could trail his lips in a hot line down his throat. Standing helpless against the Fwooper enclosure, Harry was unable to do much more than wriggle in an attempt to get closer, but that didn’t stop him from trying. He raised his chin, instinctively giving Severus better access to his skin and he felt a deep chuckle vibrate through him in response. With Severus moving so slowly down his body, Harry knew he must have been building up to something spectacular, because it wasn’t usual for him to stall things. What Severus wanted, Severus took and that extended into their love life. Not that Harry objected, but this slower pace was sending his mind spinning with a lust that felt as though it had been building for too long. It came as a shock when Severus moved him away from the wooden door he had been leaning on and he almost stumbled, but Severus caught him, holding him with one arm wrapped around his waist, the other still holding his hands up above his head.

“Do you have no response for me?”

Severus paused, sticking Harry’s hands to the wood of one of the support bars that ran between the Fwooper enclosure and that of the Diricawls next to them. Harry let out disappointed groan when he realised he wasn’t going to be allowed to touch. Opening his mouth to respond, he gasped again when he was cut off by a second set of hands circling around him from behind.

“You’ve stunned him into silence, Severus.” Draco’s voice, once something that could have Harry’s blood boiling in a matter of seconds, now sent a completely different kind of warmth through him. “You’ll have to teach me how to do that one day.”

Harry took a half-step backwards, pressing himself into Draco in response and received a chuckle for his efforts. “I know how much you like being told how badly I want you, Draco. Do you want me to stop?”

Draco’s response was cut off as Severus stepped forward, pinning Harry between them. The sensation of being pressed between the two of them was not an unusual one for Harry and he had to wonder what they had planned for him. Any theories he had begun to create were soon wiped from his mind, however, as Severus bent to claim his lips and Draco began to trail hot kisses down his spine. With his hands pinned above him, there wasn’t much he could do other than hang on and hope that they would allow him some freedom soon. It seemed that he was not to get any kind of relief any time soon, however.

“ _Evanesco_ ,” Draco murmured from behind him, Vanishing his clothing so he could continue his work on Harry’s bare skin.

Shivering in the chill morning air, Harry was thankful that he had the two of them with him as his skin began to pimple. The heat of their bodies soon began to warm him again, combined with the heating of his blood as they continued to tease him. The fire Severus had started in Harry’s belly flared when he pinched Harry’s nipples, rubbing them until they stood to attention. He groaned and pressed forward into Severus’ touch, needing more. Severus had discovered early on in their relationship that Harry’s nipples were incredibly sensitive and he had taken pains to treat them to all kinds of torture over the past three years. A quickly muttered charm had Harry gasping for breath as the sensation of having his nipples sucked on jolted through him. He glanced down and saw that Severus had conjured two mouth-shaped clamps which were constantly sucking on him. When combined with Draco’s hot lips kissing, nipping and sucking their way down his back, Harry had no idea which way to go. Did he request more from Severus, who was currently sending little electric jolts from his nipples straight to his cock, or did he press back into Draco, who was getting closer and closer to his arse? The light-headedness caused by the slower pace wasn’t helping Harry’s decision-making process and all he wound up doing was arching his back, hoping that one of them would take the hint. Thankfully, it didn’t take long.

He felt his hands unpinned and he was spun around so he fell back against Severus’ chest. They were quickly re-pinned, but this time to his sides by Severus wrapping one arm around him, holding him immobile.

“What... _Oh_...”

Harry’s eyes widened as Draco stepped forward and knelt before him. His hands twitched with the need to run them through Draco’s soft hair, but Severus held him firm, not allowing him any leeway. Draco grinned up at him as he flicked his tongue out and over the head of his cock, which by that time was standing at full attention. Many people had questioned their choice to become a trio over the years, but it was this right here that kept Harry exactly where he was: the two of them knew exactly what he needed and when.

“Gods, yes,” he whispered as Draco’s lips closed around him. “Please...”

Draco sucked his head lightly, running his tongue along his slit and causing Harry to shiver uncontrollably. It wasn’t until Draco slid down further, though, that Harry began to really worry that he wasn’t going to last very long. The warmth surrounding him as Draco sucked him was spreading rapidly through his entire body, causing him to pant with built-up desire. There was also something about seeing Draco Malfoy – snooty pure-blood – on his knees before him that got Harry going much faster than almost anything else they did together. He rocked his hips as best he could with Severus holding him back and Draco smiled.

“Impatient today, aren’t we?” The words were murmured against the heated skin of his shaft and Harry groaned.

From what Harry could see of Draco’s face, it appeared as though he was silently asking Severus something. Harry turned to glance up at Severus and caught the end of a sharp nod he gave. It was just enough warning for him to not be too startled when Severus released him and guided him onto all fours. An intense feeling of loss hit him when he realised Draco was releasing him and stepping backwards, out of his line of sight. The long, elegant fingers that trailed down his back in the next second – casting the preparation charms – could have belonged to either of them, but at this point Harry didn’t really care. As long as they finished what they had started, he would be satisfied. He arched his back, pressing into the only touch he was receiving.

“Yes, Draco, you’re right; he is quite eager this morning.” Severus was definitely still behind him, which probably meant that the fingers were his. “Shall we give him what he wants?”

“Yes,” Harry gasped. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to resist satisfying himself and the knowledge that he was about to receive exactly what he wanted wasn’t helping that feeling. “Please...”

Draco was the first to move. He knelt down in front of Harry, allowing him to see that he was also now naked. Running his fingers through Harry’s hair, he tilted his head back and leant in close.

“Harry,” he whispered, brushing their lips together. “Do you know what I want you to do?”

Harry nodded, licking his lips in anticipation. This was one of his favourite positions, as it meant that they all got what they wanted at the same time; no waiting, or trying to force himself to stay awake to make sure the others were as satisfied as he was. He gasped as he felt Severus’ hands on his lower back, but Draco held his chin firmly, not allowing him to glance back to see what Severus was doing. Being unable to see was frustrating, but Draco soon took his mind off it. Moving so he was kneeling directly in front of Harry, he guided his hard cock towards Harry’s mouth. Anticipation rushed through Harry’s stomach and he licked his lips again, earning himself an amused chuckle from Draco.

“So eager...”

It was the last truly coherent thing Draco said for quite a while after Harry took him into his mouth. Leaning forward, Harry relaxed the muscles in his throat as well as he could, taking Draco in slowly. Draco’s musk surrounded him as he worked his tongue along his shaft, humming quietly when he managed to take Draco in fully on the first try. It seemed to him that he wasn’t the only eager one that morning, as Draco gave him barely two seconds before pulling out again. Draco was hot and heavy against Harry’s tongue as he thrust in again and Harry swallowed, enjoying the small twitch of Draco’s hips as the pressure around him increased for a few seconds. They soon fell into a smooth rhythm, with Draco slowly thrusting into Harry’s mouth, allowing him to taste every inch of him. Harry had almost forgotten that they weren’t the only ones there, but was sharply reminded when he felt Severus pushing into him from behind.

“Mmmph,” he groaned around his mouthful, earning himself a moan from Draco and a chuckle from Severus.

“You must excuse my tardiness, Harry. The two of you are so beautiful together that I couldn’t help watching for a while.”

Severus’ voice was rough, giving credence to the fact that he had been watching them, as was frequently his custom. He pressed forward slowly, giving Harry time to adjust to him. Panting as he swallowed convulsively around Draco, Harry’s head began to swim. Severus ran his hands down Harry’s sides, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs as he settled against his body, waiting for Harry to give him permission to move. Being filled so completely was always a thrill for Harry and he wanted – no, needed – more. Squeezing his muscles around Severus, he pushed backwards, encouraging him on. It wasn’t long before Severus and Draco managed to find a steady rhythm, thrusting into Harry’s body faster with each stroke. Groaning as Severus hit his prostate, Harry finally gave in to the urge to stroke himself. The moan he let out when he ran his hand down his aching cock seemed as though it almost undid Draco, as he tightened his grip on Harry’s hair and thrust in much more violently than he had been.

“Fuck, that’s... I – I can’t...” Draco’s hips stuttered and he lost his rhythm. “Can’t...”

Swallowing around Draco was all it took for him to completely lose control. He grabbed Harry’s hair tightly in both hands as he spilled his seed down Harry’s throat. Harry swallowed as fast as he could, but knew that he couldn’t catch all of it. Not that it mattered much to him, as he followed along behind Draco a few seconds later. Panting and groaning as his body spasmed in orgasm, Harry continued to rock back into Severus, encouraging him as best he could. It wasn’t until Draco leant up and did something – Harry had no idea what – to Severus that he came. Harry could almost picture it: Severus with his head thrown back, his hands clenched in a death grip on Harry’s hips, his mouth open in a silent scream. He had seen it often enough with Draco and it never ceased to give him a thrill. The fact that Severus could be so open, so free...

Harry collapsed down onto his side the second Severus released him. He forced his eyes to stay open until he felt Severus lie down behind him and allowed himself to be raised and turned. Burying his face into the crook of Severus’ neck, Harry finally felt the last of the worry over what was coming that night to slip away from him. Draco settled down behind him, surrounding him with warmth and Harry drifted off to sleep.

*~*

Draco smiled as he met Severus’ eyes over Harry’s shoulder. A weak sun shone down on the three of them as they lay on the grass just outside the Fwooper cage, offering a little warmth. They had both known that Harry was worrying too much about the coming ceremony and that he needed to let some of that worry go and so had hatched a plan. Neither of them was usually up as early as Harry of a morning unless it involved picking potions ingredients, so they knew he wouldn’t expect them to follow him when he rose to feed the animals.

It had been enlightening for Draco to watch Harry during his morning routine when he thought he wasn’t being observed. He had lost most of the cautiousness he had had when they had first entered this relationship and Draco was more than happy to take most of the credit for that change. It wasn’t that Severus hadn’t helped Harry to relax around them, but things like making sure the others were happy seemed to come much easier to Draco than it did to Severus. He credited his upbringing for that little quirk of his personality: his mother never would have allowed him to treat the people he loved with anything less than the greatest care. Nodding when Severus waved him off, he gingerly cast a mild warming charm over the two of them, donned his robes and slipped off to finish what Harry had started that morning.

Passing by the Diricawl enclosure, he noted that they seemed to be alright for the time being. Fluffy and rotund, the youngest Diricawls were running around in circles, play-chasing each other until one of them would vanish in a puff of feathers to appear on the opposite side of the cage. The Muggles knew these birds as dodos and believed that they had hunted them to extinction; the look on Harry’s face when the Ministry had first contacted him to take care of his original breeding pair had been priceless. 

Thankfully, most of the animals Harry kept tended to not need constant attention or care. He knew that Harry had filled their food trays the day before, so most wouldn’t need refilling for close to a week now. The only ones he really needed to check on were the Fire Crabs – giant, tortoise-like animals with heavily jewelled shells – and the Runespoors.

The giant terrarium that housed the seven-foot-long Runespoor was his first stop. The three-headed snake needed to be checked on constantly because, like many other Runespoor before it, it had bitten off its third head in a fit of rage. Unable to take the constant criticism the third head offered up, the other two heads had a tendency to attack and even remove the third, as was the case with the one Harry was currently helping to rehabilitate. It didn’t seem to affect the remaining two heads any, which Draco found a little strange, but he figured it wasn’t his lot to judge what another being wanted to do to itself. The bloody snake could put on a tutu and dance the Mamba for all Draco cared, as long as it didn’t affect him or his in any way.

He knew that this change in his attitude had come about mostly because of his association with Harry over the past three years and it was something that he was actually quite thankful for. He had spent so long feeling bitter over his lot in life and wishing that he could have had the kind of fame Harry had that he hadn’t really realised that it wasn’t Harry’s fame that he had wanted. His blossoming relationship with Severus during the war had enlightened him to many things, including why he had never been able to bring himself to stop from getting Harry’s attention at school. Severus had known before Draco had that he had wanted Harry rather than anything Harry had. He shook his head to clear it as he came up to the Fire Crab enclosure. 

He needed to have all of his wits about him when he went in to check on the Fire Crabs, because they had the tendency to shoot fire out of their rears when threatened. He had had a close call when Harry had first acquired these beasts, as he had made a noise behind one of them and had had to leap out of the way of the spurting fire.

Stepping into the line of sight of the largest Fire Crab, he held his hands out to the sides to show that he wasn’t carrying his wand. The beast lowered its head in an imitation of a bow and Draco crept closer so he could run his hands over the jewelled shell. These animals were protected by the Ministry and you had to have a license to be able to own one, mostly because of the work it took to look after them. Harry was incredibly good at it, as he had much more patience than Draco did when it came to these kinds of things. It looked to him that none of the jewels were coming loose, as they sometimes did, and so he moved onto the other three in the enclosure. The youngest one was in the process of growing another layer of jewels and Draco helped to work one of the older ones out of the way so it didn’t become stuck when the new ones grew in. Pocketing the green gem, he made a note to both inform Harry and to hand the jewel over to Severus, who knew a way to work it into some kind of toy for the local wizarding children.

Moving on once he had made certain that everything else was fine with the Fire Crabs, Draco noticed a small glow in the shadows behind one of the enclosures where it backed onto the forest that bordered one side. Frowning, he slowly moved closer, not wanting to startle whatever it was, just in case one of Harry’s animals had somehow escaped their enclosure. A high-pitched chattering reached his ears as he neared the darkened spot behind the pen Harry had had built for the Re’em. Under normal circumstances, Draco would have thought that this was just the sunlight shining off the hide of the Re’em, as the golden oxen hides tended to reflect any light shone at them, but that day was different. It was the afternoon of Beltane and they had been producing a lot of magical energy in preparation for their bonding that night, so who knew what kinds of magical creatures it would attract?

Rounding the corner, he only just managed to not let out a startled gasp. Huddled in a clump of roughly twenty was a court of fairies. Ranging in size from just over an inch to close to the size of his hand, they fluttered and babbled in fairy-talk as they flew in small arcs around each other. Draco knew Harry couldn’t have realised what they had managed to attract, as he still had the very Muggle tendency to become fascinated with things that had been a fantasy to him as a child. To Draco and Severus, things like fairies were normal, slightly annoying pests. To Harry, who had been raised by those awful Muggles – whom Draco had been informed very strongly that he was not allowed to curse – fairies were whimsical things that lived in Muggle gardens. He was quite tempted to try to catch one or two of them and cage them up so they could use them as decorations later on that night, but knew that Harry wouldn’t thank him for caging anything. He had very strict policies on how his animals were to be treated and Draco was sure that he would find certain vital organs missing if he mistreated any one of them. Smiling to himself as he quietly moved back and away from the fairies, he had to figure that the appearance of fairies a few hours before the ceremony had to be a good sign. Fairies only ever came out of hiding and into wizard-populated areas if there was a chance they could be the centre of attention. The fact that they had sensed the magic building in the air and had shown up for their bonding ceremony boded well for Draco. He knew tonight was going to be special.

*~*

“Is everything set, Draco?”

Severus watched as Draco turned in a slow circle, obviously checking things off in his mind. His dove grey formal robes flowed around his trim form as he turned, the silk clinging and catching on weeds in the grass. They stood before the two unlit bonfires in the space cleared in the forested area at the side of the property, where they would shortly perform their bonding ceremony. The excitement over the coming ceremony had been building in Severus all day and now the moment was almost here, he was finding it difficult to control. He had spent so long on his own, so long thinking that he was unworthy of finding happiness like this after his past mistakes and now… He shook his head, repressing the smile that threatened.

“It looks like it is,” Draco responded, distraction clear in his voice. “He’s still really worried that something will go wrong, Severus. It’s like he thinks the ceremony won’t work, or that one of us will back out.” Draco spun to face him, a frown marring his handsome features. “Does he still not trust us?”

“I’ve agreed to marry you.” Harry, deep green robes swirling through the same weeds that clung to Draco’s robes, made his way through the wooded entrance to the clearing, a small smile on his face. “Isn’t that proof enough?”

“It’s not a _marriage_ , Potter,” Draco began, but was cut off as Harry reached him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Severus had, at first, felt very much like a voyeur, watching the two of them interact on such an intimate level. The hostility that they had shown each other over the years had spilled, quite successfully, into a heated passion once Severus had given the two of them the nudge they needed and he had discovered that he quite liked watching them. The entwining of two handsome young men was always a beautiful sight and the fact that the two of them had automatically expected him to join them had made it all that much sweeter. They had each instinctively settled into particular roles in this relationship and if one of them was off, all three of them felt the consequences. Harry, always having been the most expressive of the three of them, was so full of enthusiasm for life, for them, for everything he was passionate about. He could be a little careless, but was learning to temper those reactions. Draco, having been the only one of them to have been raised in a stable, loving family unit, was the emotional centre. He tended to take little things to heart and stew over them for much longer than he really should. The two of them together would never have lasted, as they would have combusted after only a few months of a fiery relationship. Severus added the balance the two of them needed to be able to survive each other and he knew it. Since the start of their relationship, he had never once questioned why he was there or what he was doing with the two of them because together, they were the perfect fit. He allowed the threatening smile to shine through when they broke apart and Draco rocked forwards, almost as though he didn’t want to let go.

“Of course I trust you; the both of you.” Harry’s voice was rough, sending desire shivering down Severus’ spine. “It’s been three years and I’m still here; I’m still willing. These past few weeks have been insane, with all the preparations we’ve had to make, but...”

He paused and glanced over to Severus, looking as though he wanted help explaining what he meant. Severus knew that Harry had never been good with words, meaning that he and Draco were prone to misunderstandings of this type, but he was also wary of the timing of this little issue. He raised an eyebrow as he made his way slowly over towards them and received a smirk in response that caused his breath to hitch.

“As much as I would enjoy watching the two of you make up this little spat, I believe we have an appointment to keep,” he murmured as he reached them. “It’s time.”

Draco opened glassy-looking eyes and Harry grinned, his excitement showing through plainly. Severus knew in that moment that he and Draco had managed to clear most, if not all, of the worry from Harry’s mind during the course of the day. He reached to run a hand through Harry’s hair, automatically trying to smooth it down and let out a gasp when Draco grabbed him and drew him into a kiss equal of that Harry had planted on him. He was sweet and soft, tasting very vaguely of tea and biscuits. Severus savoured the moment, enjoying having his tongue sucked on for a few seconds, before pulling back.

“ _Now_ it’s time,” Draco murmured against his lips before moving off to take his place beside one of the bonfires.

Severus watched with mounting anticipation as Harry grinned and took his place beside the other bonfire. He knew that the ceremony was going to produce a lot of magical energy and that the three of them would probably not be the only ones here to enjoy the levels of power they produced. Raising his wand, he nodded to the two of them, indicating that they should begin.

Harry raised his wand first, his eyes locked on the pile of wood before him. “We three come before the fires of Beltane to declare our intentions. By the power of the God and Goddess on this Beltane night, we declare that three shall become one in sacred union.”

Harry held his wand steady as flames shot out the end, lighting the first of the fires. The flames reflected against his glasses, obscuring the green of his eyes, but Severus was certain they held all the excitement that he could hear in Harry’s voice. He turned to look at Draco then, smiling a little as he realised that he was being watched as well. Draco raised his wand as he turned towards the bonfire in front of him.

“We invoke the bonding magic of the ancients to bind three into one. As we pass between the blessed fires, we ask for the God and Goddess’ blessing for our union.”

A jet of flames shot out of Draco’s wand, but it seemed to Severus that he wasn’t paying attention to the fire lighting before him. He followed Draco’s gaze to see a small glow at the edge of the forest. Blinking to see if his vision cleared, it soon became clear that what he was seeing was true: buzzing through the trees was a group of fairies. Flitting fast enough so that Severus couldn’t make out any features or even tell one from another, they chattered excitedly as they made their way out into the clearing. Severus nodded towards Harry, allowing Draco to enjoy the sight of the amazement lighting his face before he continued the ritual. Raising his own wand, he swirled it around in a tight circle.

“We have declared our intentions before the God and Goddess on this, the most sacred of nights.” A deep, swirling mass of red bonding magic began to spin around the three of them as Severus took the first steps between the two fires. Harry preceded Draco, who had grasped his hand as they moved together through the flames. Severus found his free hand clasped by Harry as he finished the ceremony. “By the ancient rites and the blessing of the Gods on this Beltane night, three have become one.”

The red bonding magic swirled tightly around the three of them, settling over their skin for a few seconds before mostly seeping in, leaving only a few wisps behind as it joined them together in the deepest of connections it was possible to make. Severus glanced over at his two partners – bond-mates – to see them staring right back at him, twin looks of wonder on their faces. He raised an eyebrow in question, wondering why they were both just watching him, but that was all he had time for before Harry pounced. Draco’s surprised laugh was nearly drowned out by the chattering of the fairies as Harry held Severus in place, his tongue forcing Severus’ lips open.

“I love you,” Harry gasped a few seconds later when he pulled back long enough so Severus could take a breath. He turned before Severus could respond and treated Draco with the same force. “And I love you.”

Severus smiled properly as he pressed up behind Harry, sandwiching him between the two of them. “Show us.”

Severus waved his wand, Vanishing their robes with a thought. Bending to nip his way along the back of Harry’s neck, his mind flew quickly through what they would need. He waved his wand again, transfiguring one of the spare logs of wood into a table just high enough for him to rest his hips against. He then returned his attentions to the men in front of him.

Draco was busy nibbling on Harry’s collarbone, his hands travelling restlessly along every inch of Harry he could reach. Harry, in return, had flung his head back, exposing his throat to Draco’s teeth. Severus smiled at the sight before wrapping his arms around the two of them and bending down so they would both be sure to hear him.

“Gentlemen.” Harry shivered in front of him and Draco’s eyes flicked up to meet his, telling him that they both had heard him. “If you would.”

Severus’ heart rate increased as Draco straightened so he could draw him into a kiss over Harry’s shoulder before moving to lie on the table, his legs dangling over the edge. Spinning Harry to face him before he could join Draco, Severus slipped his tongue into the heat of his mouth. He ran his hands down Harry’s back so he could grasp his arse, kneading the soft flesh until he heard a groan from the table.

“You might like to watch, Severus, but I don’t.”

Draco’s voice was strained and Severus couldn’t help smiling in response. “Harry?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered against his lips before breaking apart from him.

A hot jab of desire stabbed through Severus’ stomach when he watched Harry climbing on top of Draco. Harry swiftly muttered a charm to prepare himself, but didn’t yet satisfy the need Severus could make out in his lovers. Leaning down with his arse in the air, Harry sucked Draco’s bottom lip into his mouth, earning himself a deep groan. Moving so he was standing behind Harry, Severus ran one of his hands the length of Harry’s back, sending the other between the two of them to grasp Draco’s straining cock. He stroked slowly, amusement joining the building need in his own stomach as Draco moaned and tried to buck into him. When it appeared to him that Draco had taken about as much as he could, he removed his hand and tangled it through Harry’s hair instead, gently tugging him up.

“I believe we may have pushed him to his limit, Mr. Potter.” He felt Harry shiver again and saw his eyes slide shut. “Or, should I say the both of you?”

“I want you, Severus, both of you; right now.”

“Yes,” Draco added, although it was more breath than an actual word. “Please...”

Severus nodded, knowing that neither of them would last very long. Placing one hand on Harry’s hip and the other around the base of Draco’s cock, he helped Draco guide himself into Harry and smiled at the dual moans the action resulted in. Harry, lubed and loose from the spell he had cast earlier, took Draco in easily and almost immediately began to move. Severus watched again, his hand stroking along his own cock as he enjoyed the sight. It seemed that he was not to be forgotten, however, as Draco wrapped his arms and legs around Harry, preventing him from moving.

“Now, Severus... Want you with us...”

Severus’ cock jumped in his hand at the rough sound of Draco’s voice. More than willing to oblige, he moved so he was positioned between Harry’s legs, his hands running up his lightly muscled back to get him into a better position. The sensation of pressing into Harry beside Draco was enough to cause Severus’ eyes to close involuntarily. He could feel every inch of Draco pressing against him, as well as Harry’s tight channel surrounding them both and it was almost enough for him to forget himself and just begin thrusting.

“S-Severus... Gods, that’s good,” Harry groaned when Severus managed to settle himself fully. “I – I... Oh, fuck, I need...” Severus huffed out a strained breath as Harry wriggled. “Please...”

Harry was so hot and tight around him that Severus was unsure how long this would last. He pulled out and jerked back in, the feeling of having Draco right there with him sending his mind spinning with lust. When the only response he got was two sets of pleased groans, he let go. Thrusting in with abandon, he listened to the sounds around him, his eyes still squeezed shut tight. Draco was panting, his breath hitching every second or so breath. Harry had begun to mewl with each thrust, pushing back into Severus as much as he could, taking him further each time. Needing to see, Severus forced his eyes open and the sight that met him was one he knew he would never forget. The remnants of the bonding magic swirled over Harry and Draco beneath him; combined with the occasional reflected glow from a passing fairy, it turned Draco’s pale hair several different colours and shone off Harry’s skin.

He grasped Harry’s hips and angled in just right, managing to hit his prostate. Harry’s back arched and he let out a ragged scream as he came. A second, slightly deeper groan sounded a few seconds later and Draco planted his feet on the edge of the table, using the leverage to thrust upwards a few times before reaching his climax. The feeling of Draco’s release beside him nearly undid Severus completely, but he held on long enough to make sure he had milked Draco’s orgasm for as much as he could. When his own orgasm hit him, it brought with it a wave of relief so strong that Severus knew he would pass out shortly. His hips stilled, filling Harry’s passage with his release before sagging down over his back. He had the presence of mind to cast a cleansing charm over the three of them before he climbed up onto the table.

“Severus...”

He stroked his hand down Harry’s back when he felt him shifting to settle in between him and Draco. “Shh, Harry’s it’s alright; you’re alright.”

Struggling to hold onto his consciousness, Severus waved his wand, lengthening and widening the table so the three of them could lie comfortably. He opened his eyes as Harry settled down half on top of him to see Draco moving to curl around Harry’s back. The last glow of the bonding magic faded as he watched the fairies buzzing around above them.

“Love you,” Harry whispered.

“I love you, too,” Severus responded, locking eyes with Draco over Harry’s shoulder so he would know he was speaking to the both of them. It was the last thing Severus remembered until the morning.


End file.
